dunnettfandomcom-20200213-history
QP:Characters
Those marked “(H)” are recorded in history Scotland *(H) Mary of Guise, Queen Mother of Scotland, and widow of King James V *(H) Mary, Queen of Scots, aged seven, her daughter *Francis Crawford of Lymond, Master of Culter *Richard Crawford, Lord Culter, his brother *(H) Thomas Erskine, Master of Erskine, Chief Privy Councillor and Special Ambassador *(H) Margaret Fleming, his wife *(H) Jenny Stewart, Lady Fleming, mother to Margaret Erskine and illegitimate daughter of King James IV of Scotland; governess to Queen Mary *(H) Lord Fleming, Jenny’s son, and brother to Margaret Erskine *(H) Mary Fleming, his sister, maid of honour to Queen Mary *(H) Agnes Fleming, his sister, maid of honour to Queen Mary *(H) Arthur Erskine, one of Thomas Erskine’s brothers *(H) George Douglas of Pittendriech, brother of the Earl of Angus and uncle to Lady Lennox *(H) James Douglas of Drumlanrig, his brother-in-law *(H) Michel Hérisson, a Scots sculptor resident in Rouen *(H) Brice Harisson, his brother, in the service of the Protector Somerset in London Ireland *Phelim O’LiamRoe, Prince of Barrow and feudal lord of the Slieve Bloom *Thady Boy Ballagh, his ollave *Piedar Dooly, his servant *Theresa Boyle, an Irish widow resident at Neuvy *Oonagh O’Dwyer, her niece *Hélie and Anne Moutier, relatives of Oonagh resident in Blois *(H) Cormac O’Connor, heir to Brian Faly O’Connor, captain of Offaly *(H) George Paris, an agent France *(H) Henri II, King of France *(H) Catherine de Médicis, his Queen *(H) Diane de Poitiers, Duchess de Valentinois, his mistress *(H) Francis II, King of France (future king), his heir, affianced *to Mary Queen of Scots *(H) Elizabeth, his young daughter *(H) Claude, his young daughter *(H) Marguerite of France, his sister *(H) Anne de Montmorency, Marshal, Grand Master, and Constable of France *(H) François, Duke de Guise, brother to the Queen Mother of Scotland *(H) Charles de Guise, Cardinal of Lorraine, his brother *(H) Claude de Guise, Duke d’Aumale, his brother *(H) Duke de Longueville, French-born son of Mary of Guise’s first marriage *(H) John Stewart, Lord d’Aubigny, former captain of the Royal Guard of Scottish Archers in France, and brother to the Earl of Lennox *(H) Robin Stewart, member of the Royal Guard of Scottish Archers *Laurens de Genstan, member of the Royal Guard of Scottish Archers *(H) Jacques d’Albon, Marshal de St. André (courtier) *(H) Louis de Bourbon, Prince of Condé (courtier) *(H) Jean de Bourbon, Sieur d’Enghien, his brother (courtier) *(H) François de Vendôme, Vidame de Chartres (courtier) *Archembault Abernaci, Keeper of the Royal Menageries of France *Pierre Destaiz, Keeper of the Royal Menageries of France *Florimund Pellaquin *Thomas Ouschart (Tosh), a funambulist *Georges Gaultier, a usurer of Blois *The Dame de Doubtance, astrologer, of Blois *(H) Raoul de Chémault, French Ambassador in London *(H) Jehanne de Chémault, his wife England *(H) John Dudley, Earl of Warwick, Earl Marshal of England *(H) Matthew Stewart, Earl of Lennox, brother to Lord d’Aubigny *(H) Margaret Douglas, his wife, and niece to the late King Henry VIII and to Sir George Douglas *(H) William Parr of Kendall, Marquis of Northampton, Lord Great Chamberlain of England and leader of the English Mission to France *(H) Thomas Butler, Earl of Ormond, an Irishman resident in England, also of the Mission *(H) Gilbert Dethick, Garter King of Arms *(H) John Perrot, illegitimate son of the late King Henry VIII *(H) James Mason, retiring English Ambassador in France Category:List